United in the heart
by Rebilein
Summary: Omegaverse! Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.
1. Chapter 1

Title: United in the heart

Part: 1/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~1~.**

Katsuki's PoV

"Join us and you will not regret it!"

I looked at the funny little owl with the chopped off hand on his face. He seriously wanted me - Katsuki Bakugô - to join me in the league of villains? I let the possibilities coming up go through my head.

I would have to give up my dream to become a hero and become a villain. It did not correspond to my principles at all. But would I really have to do villainous things? Would not it also be possible to stay in the background as far as possible and act from there? Maybe even curb or thwart their machinations? As a kind of undercover use? Would it be possible to protect those who meant something to me? Would it be possible for me to protect _him_?

My thoughts wandered to _him_. Deku. The little omega, who had made it so far despite everything. The little nothing I've known all my fucking life. Deku, whom I had always desperately tried to keep away from me, just so he did not realize what he really meant to me.

The alpha in me had long since chosen him as his omega. Deku had managed to touch my heart without my being able to do anything about it. I wanted to protect him for everything in the world. And if I had to make a pact with those villain losers, then I would.

I let my eyes slip over the rest of those present.

On the one hand there was this girl with the crazy look and the ruffled rice balls on her head. In my opinion, she definitely wasn't quite right in her head. Judging by the smell, she was a beta and therefore most harmless.

The funny guy with the choppy hand on his face was also a beta. As he looked at me he was somehow scary to me.

Behind the bar stood the strange guy, who was almost entirely black smoke. He was the one who created these portals. His quirk could prove useful. He too was a beta and probably the most sensible of the villains present here.

Finally, the alpha was left. The guy whose face was pieced together. I did not know his quirk yet. But even his charisma showed that he did not like to like something. I would definitely have to stay alert with him.

"What's in it for me?" I asked the guy with a hand on his face.

"It depends on what you are willing to do for us" he replied.

So that's how the wind blows. Well, I had to admit, I did not like it that much. But it was a base to build on.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" I tried to get more information out of them.

"We act in Stain's sense" came the rather cryptic answer of Scarface.

Stain ... Stain ... Who was that Stain again? I thought for a moment and finally remembered the villain, the hero killer Deku and IcyHot had already fought against, and who, according to official statements, had finally captured by Endeavor. I thought earlier that Deku and IcyHot had finished him and Endeavor had just gloryed to cover up that two little students had done a villain single-handedly.

"So you want to kill all the heroes?" I asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow. It surprised me, but for some reason I remained perfectly calm.

"Nope, nope," chuckled the crazy rice ball. "We keep the sweetest alive. Like Izuku!" She continued to laugh and jumped at the bar.

"Tsk!" I gritted my teeth. So they were after Deku as well.

My mind was working at full speed. What could I do to protect him without revealing my own intentions? I would probably have to gain their trust and then destroy them from the inside out.

"All right then. If you are so eager to welcome me in your ranks, then it should be so" I said.

The rice ball looked at me wide-eyed, then jumped closer and looked at me very carefully. "Oh~" she made and licked her lips. "Another sweetie I can tap the blood for~"

My eyes narrowed. "Touch me and it's the last thing you've ever done" I threatened.

"Toga-kun, you shouldn't do that..." the black smoke intervened. As I thought, he was probably the most sensible person.

"Oh, come on, let me play a little with that sweety here..." she demanded, but retired back to the bar and pouted. Her strange looking at me made me goose bumps.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"A pizza delivery from La Pizza!" it shouted through the door next to me.

Everyone looked at each other confused and before anyone could react, the wall was crumbled right behind me.

"...SMASH!"

I broke free from my shackles. Anyone who thought I would stay tied up by simple leather straps was really wrong.

After the dust had settled, I could see the large numbers of heroes who had come to arrest the league of villains and save me.

Would that make it better? Would they capture everyone?

No! The way I thought it was not all from the league. There had to be someone left behind as a boss.

The heroes had exploited the element of surprise. Rice balls was now tied up and close to tears. The black smoke, as well as Scarface lay unconscious at the floor.

"Tomura Shigaraki ... Where is your boss?", All Might wanted to know with a sharp voice.

Just at that moment, all the villains spat a gray mass. I too felt the stuff in my throat and gasped, spitting it out. It was like my inside was turning outward. A terrible feeling. It got black around me.

**.~*~.**

When I woke up, I lay on the floor. A few meters away was Scarface. His head bent back in an unnatural posture. Probably dead. Should be me right.

I coughed, grabbed my throat. The burning sensation slowed down.

A blast caught me and flung me away. Reflexively I turned in the flight with some small explosions and intercept myself at the landing with the feet and hands off.

Hunted, I looked around. Not far from me, All Might was fighting another guy. He wore a black suit and a strange mask on his face. It seemed like they knew each other.

I dodged some debris that flew in my direction, trying to get out of the danger area.

Then it started again. Debris flew through the air. I was seized by pressure waves after another.

Relentlessly, the two fought each other. I could not say who was stronger. All Might or the suit type.

"Master..."

A voice next to me caught my attention. It was the guy with this strange hands all over his body. He was lying on the ground less than two meters away from me, reaching out to the two fighters.

I dodged some debris again, jumped beside him. Shigaraki had called him All Might before, if I was not mistaken.

Shigaraki was injured. Thick red blood seeped from a large wound on his thigh.

The hero within me answered this sight. Without much thought, I grabbed him and dragged him behind a half-collapsed wall. "If you want to stay alive, stay here," I hissed at him. His chopped off hand, which he had always worn on his face, had fallen off. Now I could see him completely. His red eyes eyed me suspiciously.

I glanced out from behind the wall, but immediately dodged a piece of debris and left the cover.

The fight was still raging.

Out of the blue, a wall of ice built out of a side street. I could see a green flicker, then I heard Kirishima's voice calling me.

"Come over!"

I looked up and my heart stopped for a moment.

Deku was there. Although I told him to stay away. He was there. And not alone.

I swallowed, quarreled with my own decision. At that moment, I did not want anything but to take him in my arms. But I was not allowed to.

Kirishima held out a hand to me. I just had to jump and grab her. But I did not do it.

I looked at Deku and only him. "Stay away, Deku ..." I whispered, before heading back to the wall Shigaraki was hiding behind.

Surly, I wiped a small tear from the corner of my eye.

A black portal caught Shigaraki next to me as well as me.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: United in the heart

Part: 2/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~2~.**

Katsuki's PoV

After the fight only a few were left of the league of villains. Kurogiri, this black guy who was able to create the portals, Shigaraki and his master, as well as me, as the newest member. Everyone else had either been captured or killed.

And Shigaraki's master was dying. All Might had done a great job.

I retired to our new hiding place, thinking about my decision. Was she really correct? Should not I have taken Kirishima's hand?

I did not remember what was right and what was wrong.

Without knocking, Shigaraki entered the room that had been assigned to me. He wore a thick bandage around his thigh. He limped slightly. The wound was probably painful when walking.

"What do you want?" I growled. I thought I had expressed unequivocally that I wanted to rest.

He still did not have that strange hand on his face. His eyes darted around the room. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Hah?!"

"Why did you drag me behind the wall?"

I wondered what I wanted to answer. "A touch of heroism."

He was silent for a moment before leaning against the wall beside the door and sliding down it. "It's exactly these heroes that need the world. Everyone else is blinded by fame, power and money."

I looked at him. At first, I also wanted to become a hero to gain power. To show others that I was the best. But by now my attitude had changed. No. _Someone_ had changed it. _Deku_ had changed it!

"There are still some heroes who have this attitude" I replied calmly. "There may be few. But they exist."

Shigaraki nodded, got up again, grimacing slightly as he strained his injured leg. "Our Master is asking for you."

I watched him as he left the room, got up and finally followed him.

He took me to a room where you could hear a constant beeping and hissing sound.

I entered the sterile room. A single bed stood against a wall. The person in it was connected to countless monitors and appliances that had monitoring and life support functions.

I stepped closer. The aura emanating from this person was overwhelming, scary. So that was the master. Or what was left of him after All Might finished with him. All for one.

"Good, you're there..." As he spoke, his voice rattled. She sounded tinny, as if a device were setting the words for him.

I was silent.

"You have potential, my boy. Become my successor and continue my work..." he said, turning his head slightly in my direction. I looked at the effort on that little move.

My eyes narrowed to slits. "I'll fuck you!" I hissed at him. "The successor of such a failure? No way!"

Before he even knew what was happening, I was already on the devices. I switched off the ventilator first, then the other devices came to monitor. The only thing I left running was the ECG.

"Have fun in hell!" I laughed as he stifled before my eyes and his heart failed.

A sustained beeping announced his final death.

For a brief moment I looked at the corpse in front of me, then used my explosions to set it on fire. Surely it was safe.

The biting stench of burned flesh spread rapidly throughout the room. I would probably have the smell in my nose for days.

I opened the only window to let in fresh air, stood by and just waited until only dust and ashes remained from All for One.

But the feeling of triumph did not come. It was not a victory against an equal opponent. It was a slaughter of an already dying man, leaving a bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

'I've killed...', it shot through my head. 'That's not what a hero does... That's what villains do...'

At first, I had intended to go back to Deku as soon as I stopped the danger. But now I had become myself, whom I hated in the deepest interior of my soul. I _couldn't_ go back!

I left the room. At the door I was expected by Shigaraki.

Of course he smelled the stink that was still attached to me by his master.

"What happened?" He asked in a trembling voice.

I looked at him, then made a decision. "He wanted me to become his successor and burn him after his death. But he did not manage to transfer his skills to me ... ", I explained with a cold undertone in my voice and let him stand.

From one of the countless closets, which were equipped with clothes, I picked out something suitable, then went to the washrooms and showered for hours felt, scrubbing my skin until it was red and almost sore. I wanted to wash off that smell and the sin I had committed.

**.~*~.**

Days later, I sat at the bar with Kurogiri. He had mixed me a cocktail that did not contain alcohol. As I had to realize again, he was really the most reasonable. He did not want to give me any alcohol because I was 16 and still a minor.

Shigaraki had recovered after the initial despair. We took care of him. Sometimes he seemed to me like a little kid who was rediscovering everything. Even though he was several years older than me.

The first three days he had hardly come out of his room. Now he joined us again more often, even though he usually sat silently at the bar and stared straight ahead.

Even today, he joined us and silently sat down at the other end of the bar.

In the background was a television with a news program.

The news was currently flooded with news about All Might's health. It was not good for him. The fight with All for One had demanded a lot from him.

"It has now been officially confirmed. All Might, the symbol of peace, succumbed to his severe injuries last night..."

Jerkily, I turned to the television and stared in disbelief at the flickering image.

"Turn it louder..." I asked Kurogiri. He did me the favor, picked up the remote control that was behind him and turned up the volume.

The faces of some heroes flickered across the screen, expressing regret over the loss.

"Empty chatter," growled Shigaraki. I glanced over at him for a moment. He, too, had turned to the TV and looked at the constantly changing pictures.

Suddenly his expression changed.

I glanced at the screen and froze.

The class 1-A of the Yûei was to be seen on it. My class. In the middle was Deku, next to him IcyHot. He put his arm around Deku's shoulders and nodded to him.

Jealousy seething in me as I looked at the picture. Deku was _my_ omega!

I swallowed. No. That was not true. I had never claimed him for myself. Deku was free and could decide for what he thought was right. And I knew he would make the right decision.

Deku now stepped forward to a microphone. The camera zoomed closer to him. His eyes were swollen, as if he had cried a lot.

My heart contracted painfully at the sight. The alpha genes in me wanted to make me jump up, but I resisted. I had decided. It was the best for his safety. For Dekus safety there was no victim too big.

Deku cleared his throat and looked sadly into the camera, then lowered his eyes. The words he said sounded prefabricated, as if they were not his own. At some point in the middle of a sentence, he broke off, finally shook his head, lifted him and now looked resolutely into the camera. "All Might gave his life to make this world a better, peaceful place! We heroes should act on his example! "

I smiled. Yes. These were his own words.

There was a brief silence until the class behind him began to applaud.

But Deku was not finished yet. He raised his hand and everyone fell silent.

Again he looked resolutely into the camera.

"_Ground Zero_!"

I blinked. He meant me? He said _Ground Zero_! Deku was the only one who knew which hero name I had finally chosen. Although it was due to his curiosity that he had even read the name, he had promised not to tell anyone else. Just as little as I had made it public. Not even our teachers knew about it!

"_Ground Zero_! I know that this message will somehow reach you. Keep an eye on Tenko. And ... do not die! "

The look he put into the camera said so much more. He said silently: _Come back to me, I'm waiting for you!_

I jumped up from my bar stool and caught the attention of Shigaraki and Kurogiri on me. I looked at them for a moment, then avoided their eyes. "Such a nutcase ..." I tried to distract myself.

Shigaraki's eyes, however, clung to me. "I wonder why you should keep an eye on Tenko ..."

I looked at him. "Who says I'm meant?" I snapped.

A giggle escaped Shigaraki's throat. "Your reaction to the little one... you're _Ground Zero_!"

I tried to stab him with my eyes, but it did not work out that way. He just did not fall dead ... so I just sighed. "Then I'll find out who this Tenko could be ..." I mumbled to myself and turned to the door.

"Ah, I could help you with that ...", Shigaraki held back.

"Ah yes?"

"Yes, because I used to be called Tenko ... But that was a long time ago ..." he mused, playing with one of the cardboard coasters on the counter. "So I'm wondering why _you_ should keep an eye on me ..." He chuckled again and it sounded hysterical somehow.

Kurogiri cleared his throat. "It will make sense."

I stopped at the door for a moment, then left the room.

Deku's look had triggered something in me. If he was really waiting for me, he would suffer. I did not know when, let alone if I could come back at all. Finally, I was wanted, because I was now in connection with the league of villains.

I had to tell him absolutely that he was not allowed to wait for me!

But how should I do that best?

Calling would be the easiest, but a call could be traced and they would probably find us faster than we would like. It was the same for an email or text message. Going outside and using a public telephone was unthinkable. These were also monitored. Just like the internet cafes. Besides, I was too well known. I would never be able to walk unrecognized in a shop. Not without a really excellent disguise.

I also could forgot to go to him. Even though I would have loved to see him and hug him. But the risk was too big.

So I just left the very old-fashioned way of contacting. I had to write him a letter. And best of all, another one to my parents.

I sighed. Then I would probably have to search for paper.

Since our new hideout had a former office complex on the first floor, I quickly found it there. I also found old stamps and envelopes.

I scrambled into my room and sat down at the table, beginning the letter to my parents.

_Hi Mom, hi Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not the son you wanted._

_I have a plan that will make it impossible for me to stay with you. For your own security._

_Please do not worry about me._

_I will contact you as soon as I have the opportunity._

_I love you._

_Katsuki_

I swallowed. It was more difficult than expected and I really hoped that they would understand it someday.

I folded the paper and put it in an envelope, stuck it, and put my parents' address on the front. I left a sender. I had no idea how many stamps I needed for a letter and therefore probably stuck too many on it. But I did not care.

The next letter became even more difficult.

Before I started to write, I took another deep breath. Then I put the pen on the paper and wrote.

When I finished, I put the letter in another envelope, addressed it to Deku's old address and pasted too many stamps on it. Again, I left the sender. I was sure, when he arrived, his mother would forward him.

I waited for the night to go unnoticed to a mailbox and threw the envelopes there.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: United in the heart

Part: 3/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~3~.**

Izuku's PoV

If I thought that Kacchan's loss was bad, then I was wrong. Because of him I knew that he was still alive. Somewhere out there in the world and hiding. Cope. He had landed on the police kill list after he disappeared with the villains.

It had hurt my heart that he had not seized Eijirô's hand when we wanted to save him. But his gaze, which he had thrown to me, told me he was going to bite through.

All Might's death had been far worse for me. As my mentor and role model, he was no longer there. I felt left alone with One for All, although I could rely on the help of Gran Torino.

Just two days after our rescue attempt failed, the villains escaped with Kacchan, and All Might was more dead than alive in a hospital under surveillance, despair had me in his tight grip.

Shôto was the one who finally took care of me. At first I did not know if he did it because he wanted it or because nobody else did it.

My omega genes came to the fore, and as an alpha, it was ultimately his job to protect me.

So it happened that I fled to him more often when I did not know what to do.

A few days after All Might lost the fight against death, my mother called me. She informed me that a letter had arrived addressed to me.

I picked the letter up and took him unopened back to the dorm.

In my room, I finally opened the envelope and scanned the lines, which were written by hand.

When I reached the end of the letter, I could not hold back the tears. They flowed freely down my cheeks in streams.

Shôto found me in this condition. By now we were so close together that we used our first names.

"Izuku? What happened?" he asked with a tremor in his voice.

I had collapsed on my bed and huddled in a ball, clinging to my pillow.

I looked at him, but saw him only vaguely because of the tears and then felt him pulling me into his arms.

I had been crying quietly until then, but now I could not suppress the sobbing. I trembled all over, hugging him tightly and hiding my face against his chest.

"Kacchan ... the letter ...", I eventually brought out sobbing and fumbled for the paper that had been lying next to me.

Shôto took the letter without letting me go.

"May I read it?" He asked softly and ran a hand over my back.

I only nodded.

And then he read.

_Hello Izuku,_

_I received your message. I'll keep an eye on Tenko, even though I have no idea why. But you have asked me for and so I will do it without asking a reason from you._

_I am doing well so far. We have gone underground and try not to get caught. I have a plan. Unfortunately, to be able to do that, I have to stay away from you. It's all for your safety. Please understand that._

_Your silent request to come back, therefore, I can not meet at the moment. I will do my utmost to meet your request but as soon as possible._

_Nevertheless, I do not want you to wait for that! I do not know how long I'll need. And you, as an Omega, need an Alpha to protect you! So look for someone you trust and tie in with him. Do not wait for me!_

_Katsuki_

_PS: See you again. You can count on it!_

Long after Shôto read the letter, it was quiet. He continued to stroke my back reassuringly.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked softly at some point.

I had calmed down, but still clung to him. "I don't know ..." I whispered in a fragile voice.

Again it was quiet, until he breathed a kiss on my forehead and gently pushed me away from him. He looked me in the eye, ran a thumb over my tear-wet cheek.

"I know, I'm not him. I know that I can never take his place. But I am an alpha. And I want to protect you, if you let me, "he told me.

At first I was speechless. I knew he was an alpha. I had always felt safe with him. His embrace was almost like a nest for me to cuddle up to when I was not feeling well.

"Why?" I wanted to know softly and sniffled.

He smiled. "Because I love you, little Omega." His cheeks turned a soft shade of red at these words.

I blinked at him in surprise, then smiled sadly. "Shôto... I..." I tried to explain.

"Sh..." He interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips. "I know that you may never reciprocate my feelings. But I still want to protect you. I will not force you to bind you to me. If you need me, I will be there... "

I swallowed, then wrapped my arms around him and hugged him again. "Thanks..." I breathed on his neck, feeling his heart beating faster. "I really like you" I let him know.

"That alone is enough for me."

From that point on, we were a couple, even without a bite.

I kept my heat phases at bay with the right pills and plenty of Shôto.

He never forced me into something I did not want myself.

At some point, I realized that I had actually fallen in love with him.

When I told him that, he was overjoyed and vowed never to leave me alone.

That night, I slept with him for the first time. Countless other times followed, in which we devoted ourselves to each other.

**.~*~.**

Two years later, we finally made it and became official pro-heroes.

We moved to a shared apartment on the outskirts of the city, where it was still reasonably quiet. We both volunteered as heroes, had taken on part-time jobs to finance our lives, which was not a problem if we canceled at short notice to perform heroic deeds.

Shôto's father, Endeavor, had offered us countless times to join him at the agency, but we refused every time. However, Shôto was still his son and he was somehow still proud of him, even though he would never voluntarily admit it, he supported us with his own money wherever he could.

At first Shôto had refused to touch the money at all. But I could convince him that it was his right, after all his life had been nearly ruined by his father. He now saw it as a kind of compensation for the hard education he had endured.

All the while Shôto never had the slightest doubt coming up that he had regretted his decision not to bite me.

He adored me, fulfilled my every wish, if he could. And that, even though he knew that my heart would never completely belong to him.

Part of it was eternally forgiven to no one but Kacchan.

He accepted it without ifs and buts.

And so we lived together in our five-room apartment, which we had set up comfortably, did our work and performed heroic deeds.

Over time, there were more and more of us, the volunteer heroes. Our example had convinced many that there was no need to seek fame or power if you could do so much good.

**.~*~.**

Katsuki's PoV

Kurogiri, Shigaraki and I dived under and let some time pass. I talked to the two for a long time and a lot. Together, sometimes separately. And eventually I made them change their attitude to the heroes.

They helped me implement my plan.

More and more villains were able to convince to turn oneself in, or if they did not want to we delivered them as if by magic to the police.

So we worked in the background doing exactly what real heroes did in public.

For eight years we worked side by side to support the heroes who put their lives on the line every day.

One day Kurogiri and Shigaraki came to me.

"Katsuki, it's about time..." Shigaraki began.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Kurogiri and I agree that it's time to get your name back white."

"I do not quite understand... What are you going to do?"

I liked the two. They were quite bearable. Even if we had not become real friends, we were companions.

"Atone for our past actions. Bind us and deliver us. Tell them about your plan, what we did to make amends,"Kurogiri explained.

I shook my head slightly. "Why should I do that? You have both changed!" I replied angrily.

"That's probably true. But still you are still associated with us. That throws a bad light on you. We know that you have never become a real villain. You are completely a hero!"

I looked at them alternately. If I had learned one thing over the years, it was the time they really meant it. And just such a time was reached again.

"You are really sure that you want to do that?" I asked skeptically.

Both nodded.

"See it as a chance to see your little omega again," smiled Shigaraki.

The thought of Deku made me smile.

Much of him and Shôto were read in the media. Again and again, their exploits were reported. I always had an eye on it to be up to date.

Although it hurt to see them together. But I knew that Shôto did a good job as an Alpha. Deku looked happy. And that was all that mattered to me.

"Thank you ...", I replied honestly.

**.~*~.**

Hours later, I handed the two over to the police. They could be led away without resistance.

I too was taken into custody because I had worked with them.

I cooperated, then described our plan in detail, even had someone bring in a quirk that could be compared to a lie detector. Except that this quirk was 100% accurate. All just to prove that I spoke the truth.

After days of interrogation, I was finally released. Although I was still under surveillance and had to report to one of the local police stations every week, I could go wherever I wanted.

Our work also had a positive effect on Kurogiri and Shigaraki. Their prison sentences were mitigated. They were allowed to have contact with the outside world and even outside under supervision.

I was glad that they did not have to rot in any dark cells.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: United in the heart

Part: 4/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~4~.**

Katsuki's PoV

The first way I took on myself as a free person after eight years was the way to my parents. I did not know how they would react when I suddenly stood in front of their door, but I took everything to see them again.

Nervously, I finally stood in front of our house and operated the bell.

I could hear my mother screaming in exasperation and had to grin. Her temperament had not changed.

I waited tenacious moments, until the front door opened and red eyes looked at me.

"Hi Mom...", I greeted her softly and carefully. You never knew what would happen next.

She blinked, put her hands over her mouth, and sobbed. "Katsuki...?" she asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

I nodded, then just pulled her into my arms and squeezed her. The tears had come to me, too.

She clung to me. "Katsuki..." she whispered, hiding her face on my shoulder.

I was pretty grown and now bigger than her.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long..." I said softly.

She pushed me away, looked at me and reached out with her hand.

Expecting a stroke, I already flinched, before anything happened. But nothing happened. Her hand gently touched my cheek.

"Where have you been so long? Why did not you contact me? Do you know how many worries we have made because of you?" she began with the question time.

I smiled. "I tell you everything. May I come inside?"

She nodded and pulled me into the house.

The reunion with my father was similar to that with my mother but with less tears and fewer questions.

We talked for a long time. It took almost the whole afternoon and evening until they were both satisfied with my information.

"Where are you planning to spend the night?", my father wanted to know yawning.

"Of course he sleeps here!", my mother intervened. "Your room is probably a bit dusty... But we left everything as it was..."

I hugged both of them tight again. Originally, I intended to stay in a hotel until I found a suitable apartment. But my mother did not talk to her on this point.

When I entered my former room, I had to grin. My mother had flattered when she said it was a bit dusty. The exact opposite was the case! It was clean, as if I had never been away.

I turned and ran to my mother in the kitchen, hugged her vigorously.

"How did I earn that?" She asked, leaning against me.

"Easy because you exist ..." I whispered.

I used to never appreciate what I had about my parents. Only when something is missing, you realize how important it can be.

I had always quarreled with my mother. I wanted to change that now, after all, they only existed once.

"Do not you dare go away for so long without notifying us ..." she grumbled, pulling away from my embrace and punching my shoulder playfully.

"Never again," I promised and grinned at her.

"Oh, Katsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been at Izuku's? He also seems to have worried. He regularly asked us if we had heard of you ... "

I looked at her then shook my head. "No. I wanted to do that tomorrow. I wanted to see Dad and you first. "

She nodded, then sent me to the bathroom and then to bed.

**.~*~.**

The whole next morning I nearly overslept. My parents did not try to wake me up either.

When I came yawning out of my room at noon, they were both at work and had left me a note on the kitchen table.

_Food is in the fridge. Help yourself!_

_Izuku now lives with Todoroki-kun._

My mother had written the address below.

I rummaged through the fridge, found some leftovers from the previous evening, and, as I filled my stomach, wondered what to do about Izuku.

Maybe it would be wise to just stand by his front door with him as well.

Before I could think for a long time to maybe push myself against it, I put the note with the address in my pocket and made my way.

With the help of the navigation system on my new phone, I found the apartment block relatively fast.

Likewise the door behind which I could hear noises.

I rang the bell and waited.

**.~*~.**

Izuku's PoV

I was in a bad mood. Not only that I would soon come back into my heat phase, no. Shôto has been working so hard lately he barely had time to take care of me. Result was that I was completely fuck-starved at the moment.

As always, when my heat was approaching, I did not go outside and got sick at work. Everyone understood it and luckily it was not a problem.

I did the housework noisily. I had to omit my frustration.

The ringing on the front door let me curse quietly. In this condition, I did not like anyone except Shôto.

I could only hope it was someone I could drain off right away.

With a grunt, I tore open the door and looked at a broad chest. I blinked, looked up, and froze.

Two red eyes looked at me.

"Hello Izuku...", said the appropriate voice.

I took a step back, stumbled over my own shoes in the entryway, and tilted backwards, but was caught by a strong arm before I could make friends with the floorboards in the hallway.

"You're still just a clumsy fellow," I was teased.

My eyes filled with tears, which moments later rolled over my cheeks.

"And a crybaby..."

"Kacchan..." I whispered in a strangled voice, pressing my hands to my mouth. My heart was throbbing in my chest.

I was gently put on my feet again. Then he pushed the door behind him back into the lock.

My tears continued to flow inexorably. He smiled at me. He had changed, grown and now more than a head taller than me. He looked... fantastic!

I swallowed, wiping away the tears and glaring at him.

How dare he…

I let my anger run wild and I gave him a resounding slap.

"Eight years!" I hissed at him. "Eight! Damn! Years! And no sign of life from you!"

He blinked at me. On his cheek was now clearly the impression of my hand to see.

"How dare you not report to yourself for so long..." I whimpered now, wrapping my arms around his middle, nuzzling him. "You crude block ...", I sobbed against his chest. The fabric of his shirt was drenched in seconds by my tears.

His arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry...", I heard him say, felt his lips on my hair. "I did not want to put you in danger..."

I continued sobbing, clawing at him.

All the grief over his absence came out in one fell swoop. I could not help it.

I felt his big hands on my back moving slowly down over my buttocks to my thighs.

"Come...", he breathed.

I loosened my arms around his middle, wrapped it around his neck instead, and jumped up a little, caught by him.

His hands were under my thighs, my legs were around his waist.

He took off his shoes and carried me in that position into our living room, where I conducted him.

I had my face hidden at his neck and tried to calm down, inhaling his harsh fragrance. He smelt so much different than Shôto and yet so incredibly appealing to me.

Only when I felt him sitting down on the sofa and holding me in his lap did I look up.

I tenderly stroked the still red handprint on his cheek. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"I deserve it. You do not have to be sorry," he smiled, hugging me again.

"I'm sorry that I left you alone for so long…"

I only nodded. "That should be...", I grumbled and earned a soft laugh.

"Believe me, there was not a day when I did not fight against just throwing everything and walking to you, little Omega..."

He buried his nose in my neck and took a deep breath, but then pulled away from me and looked at me. "You have not tied yourself?"

Embarrassed, I glanced aside, shaking my head.

"Why not? Did not you receive my letter?!" he snapped.

For a omega, of course, I fell into a rather submissive attitude and crouched on his lap. Carefully, I looked at him from below.

"Yes... I have...", I answered softly.

"And why did not you commit yourself, damn it? Can Todoroki not even do something right?", he wanted to know.

When he mentioned Shôto, I straightened up and looked directly at him.

"Shôto was there for me when you were not. I love him and he's my boyfriend. But I'm not tied to him because I did not want it!" I told him.

I felt a rushing heat in my body and immediately knew what it was.

"Kacchan! Go! Please!" I pleaded and jumped from his lap.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: United in the heart

Part: 5/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

.~5~.

Katsuki's PoV

Perplexed, I looked at Izuku. At first I did not know why he wanted to get rid of me so quickly, but then I smelled it.

The entire room was flooded with his pheromones!

"You're in your heat?!" I asked incredulously, trying to breathe through my mouth so as not to lose my mind.

He just nodded, pulling away from me and making some tortured sounds.

His cheeks had blushed, his eyes glassy.

It also had to be related to my smell as Alpha, that he suddenly got the heat.

The longer I was exposed to his pheromones, the harder it became to fight me.

"Izuku...", I whispered excitedly without wanting it. "Please don't send me away now..." I asked.

I could have taken what I had wanted all these years. But this would have been almost like a rape. And so I never wanted it!

So I simply held out my hand to him and waited, holding back the indescribable desire for this young man in front of me.

He kept looking at me with glassy eyes. "And if I do not want it?" He asked with the last remnants of his mind.

"Then I call IcyHot to take care of you..." I answered. "I will not put a finger on you if you do not want it."

I would do it. I'd damn well call IcyHot and beg him - if necessary - on his knees to take this little omega right now and on the spot, just so he would not be tormented any further.

Before I knew it, Izuku was sitting astride my lap again.

His hands clawed at my shoulders and his lips found mine for a hungry kiss.

My entire body started to tingle when I gave him what he wanted. I kissed him as if there was no tomorrow, wrapping my arms around him, sliding my hands over his back again.

He sighed softly into the kiss.

"Make it better..." he whispered against my lips.

I released the kiss, looked deep into his eyes. "I will not bite you. Not in this condition... "

He nodded, kissed me again and slid his hands under my shirt, finally took it off.

His fingers stroked lightly over my chest and caused me goose bumps.

"How do you want it?", I wanted to know. I did not know his preferences, so I preferred to ask before I did something to repel him.

"Gentle ...", he breathed excitedly and snuggled against my bare chest.

"But you definitely wear too much clothes...", I smirked.

My hands slipped under his sweater and slowly pushed the fabric upwards. He shuddered, sighed again and closed his eyes.

I pulled the annoying clothe over his head, caught his lips for another kiss.

Tenderly, I explored the exposed skin with my hands, felt his desire as he deepened the kiss.

He sparked a tongue fight he could not or did not want to win.

I grinned, letting my lips wander down to his neck, caressing the delicate skin there, getting some comforting sighs on his part, then gently laying him next to me on the sofa and leaning over him.

My right hand sought his, holding it captive as I kissed his chest, teasing his nipples gently with tongue and teeth, eliciting a soft moan.

"Kacchan..." he breathed, twisting under my touch.

I pulled a wet trail down his belly with my tongue, dived into his navel and his squeal made me chuckle.

The sounds he made simply sounded adorable!

I released my hand from his, slid it down his side to the waistband of his sweatpants, and then looked up at him.

"Go on...", he begged, lifting his butt.

"Impatient?" I grinned, shoving the material down slowly.

"Yes...", he admitted.

I laughed softly, then pulled down his pants and shorts, dropping both on the floor next to the sofa.

He was completely bared and extremely agitated in front of me, blushing under my gaze, then stretched out his arms towards me.

I could not resist him, leaned over to him and let me in for a kiss.

His hands, in turn, moved deeper over my back, finding their way into my pants and pinching my bottom.

Surprised, I gasped, pulled away from him and looked at him.

He grinned. "You still wearing too much. It will never happen... "

"You could help me...", I replied with a lascivious look and licked his lips.

"Hm... I could do that..."

Again, he wrapped me up in a hot kiss as his hands moved to the front of my jeans, battling belt, button, and zipper for a brief moment before shoving my much-too-tight clothes off of me.

I helped him, so I finally kneeled on the sofa, also naked over him.

I sat up again, taking a deep breath.

His pheromones had completely mesmerized me. Even if I had wanted, I could not stop.

He was so wonderful and perfect that it almost hurt.

"Lubricant...?" I asked him harshly.

He looked at me, took a deep breath and then got up.

"Come with me," he begged, holding out a hand.

I took his hand and followed him into the bedroom, which was dominated by a huge, soft double bed in which would like to accommodate three people.

He threw back the blankets, crawling lasciviously on the mattress in front of me with his butt, and then pulled a small tube out of one of the two nightstands that flanked the bed on either side.

I could not hold myself back, crawled behind him and pulled his butt close to me, so he could feel all my excitement.

He could no longer suppress the gasps as he fell forward with his upper body and rubbed against me excitedly.

"Damn, Deku..." I hissed.

He laughed softly, wriggled out of my grip and turned around. "Finally...", he smiled with an almost in love expression. "I thought you never would use this name again..."

Again I scrambled over him, looking him straight in the eye. "Is he better for you than your real name?" I wanted to know.

I had decided not to call him by that nickname again. He was anything but a failure after all!

"Call me what you want...", he breathed. "But now, finally, I can not stand this any longer... I want to feel you inside me...", he begged with red cheeks and licked his lips.

There was no need to say it twice.

I put his legs up, stroking his calves, feet, and thighs gently, kissing both his knees, which made him squeak with a cute chuckle.

A pillow found its place under his butt to make it a little more comfortable.

Only then did I reach for the tube of lube, wet my fingers with their contents and put a finger of it at its entrance.

I gently massaged the muscle ring before letting my finger penetrate to the first joint.

His expression showed no pain, only a fierce desire for more.

I pushed my finger into him, moved it, before adding a second.

He began to groan quietly.

"Do you like it?" I asked, which gave me a nod at first.

"More... please..." came the hoarse call after a few moments.

I added a third finger, moved it too, and began gently preparing him.

My fully erected limb was far larger than my three fingers, so I took my time. I did not want him to feel pain.

Restless, he pushed himself against my fingers. "Katsuki, get done!" He finally urged. "I am used to more, so finally do it. Please!"

His eyes captivated me.

I pushed my fingers deep into him again before pulling her back completely without interrupting eye contact.

He groaned loudly.

With a few clumsy and impatient movements, I spread more lube on my limb and lifted his butt.

I had to admit, I was nervous. Insanely nervous to be exact.

He seemed to feel it, slipped a little closer and pulled me down to him, kissing me deeply again.

"It's okay, you will not hurt me ...", he reassured me.

I nodded, leading my excitement to his back door and slipping gently into him.

His eyes widened before he groaned and hid his face on my shoulder.

"God, you're huge ...", he groaned and wrapped his legs around my waist, taking me even deeper into him.

I too moaned. "Do I hurt you?"

In response, he began to move on his own, took me deeper, sometimes less deep. "No..."

I gasped. His warmth around me, his smell, his skin on mine. All this was like heaven on earth for me.

Gently, I began to move within him, pushing slowly but deeply into him.

I could not believe that I was really sleeping with him after we had not met for so long.

I wanted to bite him, tie him to me forever, but I had promised him I would not. I suppressed the need, so just enjoyed the feeling of being connected.

I sat up, pulled him with me, so he was sitting on my lap again and lifted him gently again and again only to let him sink down on me at a leisurely pace.

He put his head back, groaning throatily. "Katsuki ...", he breathed again.

I loved the sound of my name when he pronounced it. It only excited me more.

My right hand slid between us, found his penis and massaged it.

He groaned loudly, looked at me again from those glassy, excited eyes.

"I love you ...", came over his lips very softly.

I paused for a moment before wrapping him in a kiss.

Never again did I want to let him go.

His uneven breath as he pulled away from me, along with his increasingly erratic movements. The trembling of his entire body, the pleasure of eyes when he looked at me. All that said and showed me that he would not last much longer.

"Together...?" I asked softly, breathing tender kisses on his face.

"Yes..." came the groaned answer.

I did not last long either. My whole body screamed for it.

We moved on, more impatient if not a little wilder than before.

"Izuku...", I gasped in his ear, making him shake even more violently. "I love you!"

As if it was his answer to it, he came seconds later and turned into a twitching, trembling and loud groaning bundle in my arms.

He narrowed me, tore me with him. I burst out hot and deep within him, pressed him against me, holding him like a drowning man.

My heart was racing in my chest and Izuku's heart was beating fast too. I felt it close to my own chest.

We sat for a few more minutes until we had recovered a bit, then I withdrew from him.

He was still completely settled in my arms, let me lay him on the bed and then looked at me with a look of affection and warmth.

On one of the nightstands I discovered a box of paper towels. With that, I cleaned ourselves up provisionally, before letting myself fall beside him.

He snuggled up to me and then began to paint small patterns on my chest with his fingertip. It tickles a bit, but still feels incredibly good.

"Are you alright?" I finally wanted to know softly.

I felt his nodding. His soft hair stroked my skin.

I sighed in relief, hugging him briefly.

"Just don't leave me alone for so long..." he mumbled wearily.

His hand rested quietly on my chest, his breathing slowed, more even.

Exhausted he was fall asleep. Though I had so much to tell him.

I smiled a little sadly. "If IcyHot allows it ..." I whispered, pulling the blanket over our heated bodies.

For a moment the thought flashed in my mind as to what would happen if he found Izuku and me in their shared bed. But I was too tired to think about it at that moment.

I too fell asleep, wrapped in Izuku's embrace.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: United in the heart

Part: 6/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~6~.**

Izuku's PoV

When I woke up I was alone.

I felt my neck. No, what I had feared had not happened. Katsuki hadn't bitten me. As he had promised.

Had it been real at all, or was it just a figment of my fuck-starved brain?

I sat up and immediately winced. I was in no pain, but a familiar feeling that I always had after Shôto and I slept together.

So it was true. I had really slept with Katsuki! He was really back!

A smile stole into my face, but immediately disappeared.

Shôto ... How would he react if I told him? And that I would do that was already clear. I had no secrets from him.

After All Might's death, I also told him about my connection to the deceased hero. He had asked me a few things, but then understood and accepted it. Like so many things that he had just accepted from me. My eternal feelings for Katsuki for example. That he - Shôto - would never be the only one in my heart.

I crawled out of bed, opened the door to the balcony, let fresh air into the room.

The heat I had felt yesterday before Katsuki took care of it had given way to a faint glow. Weaker than I had known before. Was it because of Katsuki?

I still felt completely satisfied, looked for fresh clothes from the closet and then climbed into the shower.

I didn't feel dirty, on the contrary! But I still wanted to wash off the sweat that would soon make me smell unpleasant. At the same time, this also meant washing Katsuki's scent from me. Smiling wistfully, I put the water at a comfortable temperature and soaped myself.

After I had dried and dressed, I also ventilated the living room and collected my clothes from the previous day, which Katsuki had spread out on the floor.

I had a quick breakfast, then swallowed my pill, which tamed my heat. If I had known Katsuki would show up, I would have taken it a day earlier as a precaution. Then we probably would not have fallen over each other like that.

I smiled at the thought of how well everything felt and felt a prickly excitement in me.

A look at the clock told me that Shôto would be home soon. He would be hungry and exhausted.

So I started cooking a meal for him. I had to learn it over time and now I have managed to do more difficult dishes. The food that I could prepare didn't deserve an asterisk, but it was very tasty.

I was so busy cooking that I didn't notice how time went by.

"I'm back, Izuku!" Shoto's voice snapped me out of my job.

I was torn for a moment. For one, I was happy to have him with me again. He had been on the road for four days now and we had only had a short time to make calls. On the other hand, I had an almost guilty conscience when I thought about last night with Katsuki.

Two strong arms hugged me over from behind.

"I missed you..." he whispered tenderly in my ear and kissed it.

I turned to hug him, caught his lips, and kissed him.

His cheeks were flushed gently when we broke apart.

"Welcome home," I breathed, nestling against him.

He squeezed me, then cheekily lifted me onto the sideboard behind me and buried his face on my neck. He sniffed me, then looked at me.

"You smell good... But so different than usual... Did something happen?" he wanted to know.

I swallowed, pushed him away from me and slid off the sideboard again. With a flowing movement, I pulled the pot off the hot stove, then switched it off and looked at him.

"Yes. Can we talk?"

**.~*~.**

Shôto's PoV

When he looked at me so seriously, I had to swallow. What had happened that had thrown him so off track? Another alpha? Was he bitten?

Already when I took him in my arms, I had noticed a different smell on him. That's why I really sniffed him. The smell seemed vaguely familiar to me. But I couldn't really classify him. It wasn't threatening, as they were usually secluded out by other alpha, so that nobody would touch their omega.

If I had bitten Izuku, my smell on him would probably smell more threatening for other Alpha.

I took two cups out of the cupboard, filled them with chilled tea from the fridge and then went into the living room to the sofa, which Izuku had already sat on.

He had drawn his legs to his body, took one of the cups from me and sipped the tea before putting it away.

Again he looked at me so strangely.

I smiled encouragingly. Nothing would ever keep me away from him. No other alpha either. "You know you can tell me anything at any time ..." I reminded him, holding out a hand.

He hesitated briefly, then took it and lowered his eyes.

"Katsuki is back," he said quietly. He swallowed, then squeezed my hand. "He ... was here yesterday ..."

I nodded. Then it must have been Katsuki's smell that still stuck to him. That's why he seemed vaguely familiar to me. How far did they go? "You slept together?" I asked him directly, but gently.

He winced, then nodded guiltily and looked at me carefully.

I smiled and was amazed at myself. I didn't have the slightest bit of jealousy at the thought that Izuku and Katsuki had slept together.

"Did he hurt you? Or forced you to do something? ", I wanted to know now, stroking my thumb gently over the back of his hand. I looked at him intently. I left the question of a bite unspoken.

He shook his head immediately. "No! He... he was very kind to me. And he didn't force me to do anything… ", Izuku smiled now and slid closer to me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"He... just wanted to say 'Hello'... But when I saw him I burst into tears, slapped him on the face and reproached him... and then continued to cry...", he said.

I started to laugh. "You knocked big Ground Zero down?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't imagine it. The otherwise gentle Izuku slapped the aggressive Katsuki Bakugô in the face and was still alive!

Izuku smiled painedly. "I was so angry with him at the moment that I couldn't help it... And immediately I was sorry again... But he wasn't angry! He didn't get loud, didn't yell at me. He was... very dear..." His expression grew softer until the smile he had on his lips looked pretty in love.

"He comforted me, just held me in his arms... And then suddenly I got my heat..."

I continued to listen to him carefully, not interrupting him, but putting my arm around his shoulders.

"I wanted him to go, but he asked me to stay. He asked me to help me... "

He looked at me, then nestled against me and closed his eyes. "I asked him what if I didn't want to. And he said he would call you immediately so that you could help me. He... he would have done it without hesitation! "

He looked at me again, then smiled shyly. "I couldn't do anything else after this answer... We... ended up in bed... I'm sorry, I'll get it fresh later..."

His cheeks blazed and he looked down in shame.

I giggled, put a finger under his chin and lifted his head, kissed him tenderly.

"It's okay. But please tell me that you used a condom? You have your heat after all..." I reminded him.

His face changed from red to pale. He shook his head guiltily. "I... don't think...", he managed and immediately had tears in his eyes. "What... what if..."

I looked at him, thought about it. What if he really got pregnant? What if Katsuki wasn't interested in the child? I was sure that Izuku would handle it no matter how Katsuki decided.

And since I loved the little Omega more than anything, it was also clear to me that I would support him.

I cleared my throat, stroked his hair. "If you really get pregnant, I'll help you... I love you, you know that. And I'll raise the child like it's my own."

"You're not mad at me?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "How could I be angry with you?"

"But I cheated on you!"

I weighed my next words, then tapped him gently on the chest where his heart was beating. "Say, is there still room for me?"

He blinked at me, wiped the tears from his eyes. "There will always be room for you in my heart."

I smiled, kissed his lips. "Then don't worry about it. I knew from the start that your heart was not mine alone and that Katsuki would always claim part of it even if he wasn't there. "

He nestled into my arms again. "Then it's okay if I see him again?" He mumbled against my neck.

"Naturally! As long as you are happy, I will accept this hothead myself."

His giggle warmed my heart. It sounded so sweet that I just had to press it again.

"Shôto, I love you..." he whispered in my ear. "And that will never change."

I smiled at him.

We cuddled for a while before I let go of him. My stomach growled and I wanted to wash and change.

Because of a possible pregnancy we couldn't do anything at the moment. It was too early and Izuku was against an abortion, as I thought it would be. Even if he didn't even know if he was really pregnant, he already loved the child idolatrously. Typical Omega.

In our bedroom I looked for fresh clothes from the closet. I noticed a slip of paper lying on the bedside cabinet under a tube of lubricant.

"Izuku?" I called, took the note and went to him in the kitchen.

"I think this is for you," I smiled, holding the paper under his nose.

He blinked at me in disbelief. "Where does it come from suddenly?"

"Lying on the bedside table under the lubricant," I replied, giving him a kiss and a pat on the shapely butt. He squeaked softly, then snatched the note from my hand and read the lines again and again.

_I moved into my old room at my parents until I got my own._

_Would like to be part of your life again if I am wanted._

_Thank you for the trust you gave me last night. I hope you don't regret what happened ..._

_Katsuki_

A cell phone number was noted below.

"He is serious, isn't he?" Izuku still wanted to know incredulously.

I nodded. "That's what I'm assuming," I confirmed, stirring the food briefly so that it didn't burn.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: United in the heart

Part: 7/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~7~.**

Izuku's PoV

I looked at the note in my hands, then pressed it firmly to my chest and looked at Shôto.

"Hey, that's my job! Finally take a shower!" I chided him with a laugh, taking the wooden spoon from his hand.

Laughing, he stole another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

With an overjoyed smile, I continued to take care of the food, but kept looking at the note that I had attached to the fridge with a magnet.

**.~*~.**

Five days later I got sick immediately after getting up.

I sprinted to the toilet and vomited. I felt miserable, then brushed my teeth to get rid of the nasty taste and made myself a cup of tea.

I didn't dare to eat anything for fear of not being able to keep it in my stomach.

"What's happening? You are so pale..." asked Shôto when he found me wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa around noon.

"I've been so sick all the time..." I complained of my suffering.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Then I didn't buy this for nothing..." He pulled an elongated pack out of his pocket and held it out to me.

"Oh... do you mean?"

"Try it. After all, the chances aren't bad... "

I peeled myself from the blanket, then took the box from him and looked at it.

The very fact that I was holding a pregnancy test in my hands made me nervous.

I looked at Shôto again, then nodded and holed up into the bathroom.

After I finished, I had to wait. According to the description, it took about ten minutes for a result to become visible.

I paced nervously in the living room, always looking at the test I had put on the table as a precaution.

"Izuku, you also make me very nervous, come here at last...", Shôto finally accused me, pulling me towards the sofa and directly onto his lap.

"I don't want to wait anymore..." I whined like a little child, but snuggled up to him and stayed in this position for a few minutes until I couldn't stand it anymore. The ten minutes had already passed.

I freed myself from his hug, grabbed the test, and stared at the display.

I blinked once, twice, three times. The result didn't change.

I silently held the test out to Shôto. He glanced at it and started grinning.

"That means that you are really pregnant!" He exclaimed. He jumped up from the sofa, hugged me again and whirled me around the living room.

His joy was so contagious that I had to laugh too.

"Congratulations, my sweet Omega ...", he breathed in my ear, leaving an insane tingling sensation.

I kissed him cravingly, ran my hands under his clothes and before I knew it we ended up in our bed.

I wanted him so much at that moment, even though I was carrying someone else's child under my heart, that it almost hurt.

I surrendered to him, received so much love and felt exhausted but extremely happy afterwards.

We were snuggled up in bed in the middle of the day.

"You should tell Katsuki...", Shôto said quietly at some point, drawing small hearts and flowers on my back with his fingers.

I snuggled closer to him. "What happens to us if he accepts it?" I asked uncertainly.

"We'll see that then," said Shôto only.

**.~*~.**

Shôto insisted that despite the test, we still went to a doctor who specialized in omega pregnancies. A blood test confirmed the result of the urine test.

I was definitely and one hundred percent pregnant!

The doctor also gave me all sorts of information material and tips on what I had to consider.

He explained everything to us exactly and gave us a new appointment for the next check.

The most difficult step was still ahead of me. I had to confess to Katsuki that soon he would be a father.

I sat silently on the sofa with my mobile in one hand and the note with his number in the other, staring at the two objects alternately.

So far I hadn't had further contact with him because I wanted clarity.

I had it now and had to take this next step.

I slowly typed in the number. My finger stayed on the dialing sign.

Shôto watched me, then let out a loud sigh and snatched my cell phone from me.

Before I could do anything, he had made the call and held the cell phone to his ear.

**.~*~.**

Shôto's PoV

A soft crack on the line told me that the call had been answered.

I heard Katsuki's voice for the first time in eight years. It sounded neither annoyed nor aggressive, but calm and friendly.

"Bakugô!" I spoke to him without hesitation. "Izuku needs you. So swing your damn ass here. Namely pronto! "

I interrupted the conversation before he could even react and grinned with satisfaction.

Izuku stared at me in amazement.

"But what..."

"I'll give him half an hour and he'll be here if he really cares about you," I grinned, handing him back his cell phone.

"And if he's there, just let me do it." I could see in Izuku's eyes that my face had taken on dangerous features.

I would make sure that he would be happy. With or without me. Even if this 'without me' gave me painful stitches in the heart.

**.~*~.**

Katsuki's PoV

When the call reached me I was on my way home. I had reported to the local police station. There they had already been informed of everything and the officials there greeted me in a friendly but also reserved manner.

After I answered a few questions, I was allowed to go again. If the visit was canceled every time, I could live with it. There were worse.

I looked at the display on my mobile. An unknown number was displayed.

I took the call and answered the phone.

"Hi there?"

My surname immediately sounded towards me. In a tone that I would recognize among thousands. IcyHot!

Without waiting for whether I recognized him or not, he hissed off. Izuku needs my help and I should put my ass in motion.

Tsk! As if this idiot had something to command me!

He hung up before I could answer.

I stared at the phone in my hand for a moment.

'Izuku needs me?' It finally penetrated my brain.

Immediately I started running.

'Izuku... hold out... I'm on my way,' I thought.

My lungs were already burning, but I continued to sprint. I had neglected my training over the past few years and was no longer in shape for longer sprints.

I arrived at her apartment block completely out of breath. I had been here several times the past few days, but hadn't dared to ring the bell again. I didn't want to impose myself. If Izuku wanted to see me, he would let me know.

Now he needed me. I didn't linger long on the bell, but pounded the closed door with my fist.

"Izuku?! Open up!", I almost shouted in panic.

The door opened and my fist almost landed on IcyHot's face if he hadn't taken a step back.

"Faster than expected. In under 20 minutes... ", he commented dryly.

"What the fuck?! Where's Izuku? "I asked him, but didn't wait for an answer, but pushed him aside, took off my shoes and ran into the apartment.

"Living room," I heard behind me. I knew the way!

I stormed the room and saw him sitting on the sofa. A blanket was wrapped around his body. He was holding a cup of tea in his hands.

I walked slowly to him, took the cup from him and put it away, then pulled him into my arms.

"What happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Now tell me... ", I wanted to know about him impatiently and worriedly.

He said nothing at first, but wrapped his arms around me and breathed a kiss on my lips.

"Calm down, I'm fine..." he smiled.

I heard footsteps behind us and released him, then looked at IcyHot. "Can someone tell me what's going on now?"

IcyHot pulled an elongated object out of his pocket, came up to me and held the thing under my nose. "Take responsibility for this!" He demanded.

I blinked in surprise, took the thing from his hand and looked at it.

I slowly realized what was going on.

My heart slipped into my pants when I looked at Izuku.

He smiled uncertainly.

"In case you don't know what that is..." IcyHot started behind us.

"I know what that is!" I snapped, swallowed and looked back at Izuku.

He was startled, his eyes lowered.

"Say it's not mine..." I asked with a tremor in my voice.

"It's yours..." he said quietly.

I couldn't get a clear thought at first. 'Izuku was... pregnant... from me...? But how... when...?'

Suddenly it dawned on me. He had gotten his heat and we had slept together. And of course not prevented in the heat of the moment. I should have thought of that.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan..." he said very quietly.

Small tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped them away, but new ones kept coming.

I looked at him. This was Izuku! The little omega that had stolen my heart since my earliest childhood. I loved him with everything I had. Izuku, who now carried my child under his heart.

I swallowed dry again, reached for the tea cup I had taken from him and took a sip, grimacing in disgust, put the cup down again. How much sugar did the guy need? Wasn't he cute enough?

I got up and walked around the room briefly.

"There's no doubt about it?" I asked into the room.

"We were already at the doctor. The blood test confirmed it, "said IcyHot. "And I know how to use a condom when we sleep together."

Damn it. I had completely forgotten him! What was it like for his boyfriend to have someone else's child?

I looked at Izuku again before leaving the apartment without a word.

I needed air and a moment to think.

Before I could really walk far from the residential complex, someone held my arm.

"If you go now, I'll bite Izuku and keep him from you forever," IcyHot threatened.

He had run after me and was now holding me back.

I looked at him. "That might be the best thing for him. You were there for him all the years when I couldn't. You made him happy! "I replied quietly.

He let go of me, looked into my eyes.

"As if it would make him happy if you weren't there anymore! Do you know how much he suffered after you disappeared? Do you know how much he suffered from not hearing from you over the years? Damn it, Bakugô, haven't you grasped it yet? This boy loves you! More than anyone else in the world. More than _me_!"

I looked at him in surprise. I had not expected such an outburst of emotion.

"I could never make him as happy as you could," he said.

"Then why did you stay with him?" I asked him. I didn't understand why he was doing this to himself. "And even now! He says he loves you and is with you, but at the same time he tells me that he loves me. And now he's pregnant with my child! And you still want to be there for him...", my voice broke off. I was completely overwhelmed and totally confused.

"Because I love him. As long as he is happy, I will be able to survive everything," IcyHot smiled at me. "What would you do if I weren't? Would you be there for your child?"

I thought for a moment, though I didn't need it. My heart literally screamed the answer out of itself. "Yes! Naturally!"

He nodded. "Then come. Let's let Izuku decide who should be there for him." His voice sounded uncertain when he said that. I also understood why.

Izuku would choose either of us. And I was pretty sure I knew who he was going to choose. It definitely wouldn't be me.

I stopped IcyHot before we could enter the apartment again. "Todoroki... I never apologized to you and never thanked you," I said quietly and bowed to him.

I saw the surprise on his face. "I hope at some point I will hear the story behind your change..." he said then unlocked the door and let me enter.

It was completely silent in the apartment. Too quiet for my taste.

I went restlessly into the living room.

Izuku was huddled on the sofa, still wrapped in the blanket, staring straight ahead.

When he saw us, he looked up.

His eyes were red again from too many tears that he had shed because of me.

IcyHot went to him, sat next to him and put an arm around him, then motioned for me to join them.

I sat down and looked at Izuku. "Whatever I can do, I'll do it. I am there for you and our child if you want it…", I let him know quietly.

He sniffed, then took my hand and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He closed his eyes and leaned against IcyHot.

"I know you want me to choose either of you..." he said after a few moments and opened his eyes again.

He looked back and forth between the two of us.

"I was already thinking about it and came to a result," he announced.

An almost overwhelming silence fell on us before he spoke again. "Will you both accept my decision, no matter how it turns out?"

He looked at IcyHot and me alternately.

IcyHot answered first. "You know I love you. And I would do anything just to make you happy. If this decision made you happy, I will accept it no matter what it will be."

A soft chuckle escaped my throat. He had said exactly what was true for me. "I agree. As long as it makes you happy, I'm happy with everything."

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: United in the heart

Part: 8/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~8~.**

Izuku's PoV

I smiled overjoyed when I heard that from the two of them.

I hadn't made the decision easy for myself and I didn't know how they would react when they heard what I wanted. But if they got involved, I would be the happiest person in the whole universe!

I pulled Katsuki closer to me, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned and did the same to Shôto.

"I'll choose both of you," I said then.

They both looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" Shôto asked quietly.

"As I say it," I replied. "I've been thinking about how to be happiest for a long time. And the answer was the simplest answer ever. I'm happiest when you're both happy. And that's apparently only possible when I'm by your side..." I giggled. "And at the same time, I'm happiest when you stay with me."

Katsuki gasped, looking at me completely confused.

"Or is it not?" I asked him. "How are you happiest, Kacchan?"

He smiled, probably because I had used his old nickname. "If you're happy you little nag," he replied.

I grinned cheekily. I knew Shôto's answer. He had said it to me over and over and it was just like Katsuki.

I removed the blanket from my shoulders, exposing my neck and nape.

"I asked various experts and they said it is possible that one Omega can be bound to two Alpha. The only requirement would be that the bites take place at the same time," I revealed and reaped surprised faces.

"Bites me. Both of you. I don't want to be without one of you anymore. I love you both!" I pleaded.

Shôto and Katsuki looked at each other. I was sure that they definitely hadn't expected it.

They nodded silently, came closer to me.

I held my breath and closed my eyes.

"Izuku, you are really unique...", Katsuki whispered in my ear.

"I love you," Shôto whispered in my other ear.

"You won't regret it...", both breathed at the same time.

I felt their lips on my neck, felt them kissing me.

My body started to tingle. I was still holding my breath.

And then I felt it. They bit me at the same time. It didn't hurt, but it made me gasp.

I opened my eyes and grabbed both of them. I felt the connection we made.

It felt overwhelming. I had never felt so close to anyone.

Katsuki and Shôto also felt the change. They snuggled up to me and almost crushed me in the middle.

I giggled softly. "If you want me to be able to continue breathing, you shouldn't crush me and the little one too much..."

They immediately gave me a little more space.

"You are probably the first Omega to wear your pants in a relationship with two Alpha...", Shôto grinned now and looked over at Katsuki. This one grinned too.

"As if it bothers you..." I laughed at that.

**.~*~.**

Katsuki's PoV

Izuku's decision changed everything. Not only that I now felt when something depressed or made him happy. I also had a strange connection to Shôto. I also felt what was going on with him, if not as clearly as with Izuku.

Oddly enough, it didn't feel annoying. When I looked at him, I knew that Izuku needed him as much as me to be happy. And I accepted it.

The feeling of jealousy that had burned in me whenever I saw pictures or videos of them shortly after I went underground was gone. It was simply no longer there.

And without really realizing it, I no longer saw him as IcyHot. He had become Shôto for me now.

We spent the afternoon and evening talking. Okay, admittedly. I was the one who spoke and Izuku and Shôto listened to me.

I told them what had happened in the last eight years, what had been my motivation, why I hadn't tried to make contact.

Izuku had pulled me into his arms at some point. "We could have helped you, you stubborn donkey..." he sobbed.

I kissed away his tears with a smile.

Shôto brought him a box of paper towels, which he used to wipe his nose noisily before hanging on my lips again.

I told them everything, never leaving out the smallest detail.

When I got there with All for One, Izuku surprisingly held his breath. I looked at him questioningly.

"That means he's really dead?" He wanted to know.

"I cremated him myself. There's nothing more left of him than dust. The bastard didn't deserve it any other way...", I confirmed.

He exhaled and let me finish.

A grumble from Izuku's stomach made us laugh.

"I think we should have something to eat," Shôto grinned and was about to get up to go to the kitchen, but Izuku held him back.

"I cook. You stay here. And get along! "

He walked into the kitchen at a lively pace and began to handle the pots loudly.

I looked at Shôto. "Does he really think we would hit each other's heads?" I said of what he was thinking. He started to laugh.

"Looks like. We probably would have done that in the past..." He looked towards the kitchen.

Izuku could now be heard humming.

I followed his look, then smiled. "Yes for sure."

I turned back to him. "Can you handle it? So, I mean you have to share him now? "

Shôto folded his hands in his lap. "The question is more whether you can handle it. I've been aware of this fact since I've been with Izuku. His heart never belonged to me alone. You always owned the bigger part of it. It was almost a miracle for me when he told me that he loved me." He smiled at me.

I also had to smile now. "The only thing I want is to see him happy. You can feel it too. That overwhelming feeling of bliss that he exudes."

He nodded. "And I also feel that you are happy. A strange connection..."

I agreed with him, then stood up and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, watching Izuku at work.

He felt my gaze, turned and looked at me questioningly.

"Did you quarrel?" He wanted to know.

I laughed softly. "As if you didn't know that exactly," I teased.

He grinned cheekily, focused on cooking again.

I heard the footsteps of Shôto behind me. He paused behind me.

"Katsuki..." he said then.

I turned to face him. He had never called me by his first name and actually got red cheeks from it.

"Shôto...?" I asked, making him blush even more. I grinned.

He cleared his throat, avoiding my eyes. "I think Izuku would be happy if you're staying the night..." he suggested.

I looked at him in surprise.

Izuku had heard everything in the kitchen and now squeaked with delight. "Yes!" he called out in a happy tone. He left everything lying there, slipped past me and jumped into Shoto's arms, kissing him.

I laughed softly, but then I immediately had a green-haired something clinging on me that was begging me with its green eyes. "Will you stay? Please?" he asked me.

I stroked his hair, then nodded and also got a kiss on the lips.

"Jay!" he grinned and hopped back into the kitchen to take care of the food.

"I quickly write to my parents that they don't have to wait for me," I explained, pulling out my cell phone and typing a message.

"Is your mother still so upset with you?" Asked Izuku from the kitchen.

"No, rather overprotective. She probably wants to make up for the lost eight years she missed," I replied. "I wonder how she reacts when she learns she's going to be a grandma..." I thought.

Izuku looked at me with bright red cheeks. "Let's wait and see. I want to surprise them with ultrasonic scans," he grinned.

"A good idea," Shôto agreed. "But maybe we should at least tell our parents about the connection..."

I saw that the thought made him uncomfortable. My eyes narrowed. "If your father says any wrong word, I'll punch him down..." I grumbled.

Shôto blinked at me in surprise.

I avoided his gaze. "Back then at the sports festival... When you told Izuku why you didn't want to use your fire... I heard everything..." I confessed and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Oh..." he just said.

A somewhat embarrassing silence spread between us.

Izuku released us from it. "Don't worry, Shôto. He accepted me back then. So he will accept me now. And Kacchan too. I'll take care of it! ", He promised us.

I looked lovingly at the smallest in our midst.

He was really the strongest of them all.

We had dinner together. I received a message from my mother that I should order greetings. I did her a favor and found out the same evening about Izuku's connection to the deceased All Might.

Now the circle finally closed for me and I understood where he suddenly had these powers that had changed him so much.

He then explained to me the cryptic message he had sent me on television back then. All Might got his strength from Nana Shimura, the grandmother of Tenko Shimura, also known as Tomura Shigaraki. So I should keep an eye on him.

Izuku was happy to hear that Shigaraki had changed for the better, but was sad at the same time that he had to be locked up.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: United in the heart

Part: 9/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~9~.**

Katsuki's PoV

For the time being, I only stayed with the two of them for a few hours or even stayed overnight. It felt far too much like a holy world and was still too unfamiliar for me.

But over time a cozy feeling crept in that made me extend my visits. I always wanted to spend more time with them, because Shôto was also growing in my heart. I started to like him.

At Izuku's next appointment with the doctor, both Shôto and I were there.

The doctor looked at me in surprise until Izuku explained that I was the father and that he was protected by two alpha.

"Interesting..." was the medical doctor's reaction.

My protective instinct sounded the alarm. I immediately grabbed Izuku and stared at the man in the white coat. "He is _not_ a research object!" I said emphatically.

The doctor smiled. "I didn't mean that. But I would like to ask you all three questions if that's okay. Such connections are extremely rare and therefore little is known about them. So far there are only a few testimonials."

I exchanged a look with Shôto. He didn't really like it either, but in the end we agreed.

During this visit, Izuku finally got the longed-for ultrasonic scans.

He looked in love at the black and white picture with the little something in the middle. I couldn't take my eyes off this picture either. It made me proud. He actually carried our child within him.

In this mood, we immediately visited Izuku's mother. We had announced and agreed with her that my parents could also join. So we only dropped the bomb once.

Inko greeted us warmly. She hugged Izuku as if she hadn't seen him in years, though it might have been only two weeks since he was with her. Shôto was also hugged by her.

She stopped in front of me and looked at me like she had done the last times I had accompanied Izuku, but then pulled me into a warm hug. "Make him the happiest person ever...", she asked me quietly. I was only too happy to promise her.

My parents arrived shortly after us and we had tea and cake together when Izuku suddenly got up, went to his pocket and took out the ultrasonic scan.

My parents were still in conversation with Inko, so they all didn't notice.

Shôto and I, on the other hand, watched Izuku's movements very closely.

Our little Omega wrapped his arms around his mother from behind, interrupting our parents' conversation. He kissed her cheek and held the picture in front of her. "Surprise," he grinned.

My parents only saw the back of the square photo and didn't know what to do with it at first.

Inko, on the other hand, looked at the picture she had taken from her son in surprise, then looked at Izuku, who was still grinning from ear to ear. "Is this...? Is this...? Izuku... ", she stuttered.

"What is it, Inko?" Asked my mother and just snatched the picture from her.

She also stared at it, then looked at me and Shôto. "Which of you two was that?" She wanted to know in a sharp tone.

"Mitsuki, calm down...", my father tried to calm her down. He too had recognized what it was and grinned at Shôto and me happily across the table.

"No, Masaru. Not now, "she silenced him and turned back to Shôto and me. "So?"

Shôto grinned cheekily and pointed a finger at me.

"Katsuki Bakugô!" She hissed at me, got up and walked around the table, stopped in front of me.

In anticipation of an outbreak, I had slumped in my chair and was looking at her from below.

The Mitsuki volcano did not erupt in loud nagging as I expected, but in many tears. She hugged me profusely. "Congratulations. Thank you!", She said overjoyed when the realization that she was now a grandma had gotten to her.

My father hugged me too, patted me on the back.

Inko, on the other hand, didn't want to stop crying for happiness.

I smiled, pulled her into my arms too.

None of our parents had expected it.

Shôto also got a couple of hugs and ultimately had Izuku sitting on his lap while I was content to hold Izuku's hand.

The afternoon passed in an exuberant mood.

We finally went home.

Izuku jumped happily between us, took both my and Shôtos hand and shone brighter than the setting sun.

When we got to the apartment and entered it, it felt like coming home for me. I smiled contentedly.

As always, Izuku disappeared into the kitchen and made us tea when I joined Shôto on the sofa.

Throughout the afternoon, I hadn't let go of the feeling that he had felt somewhat neglected. Almost all of the attention was on Izuku and me.

I just took his hand, squeezed it.

I've been doing this more and more lately. Maybe the connection through Izuku was to blame, but I really started to like Shôto. And not necessarily just as a normal friend.

It also seemed to be the case for him now that he put his head on my shoulder.

"Pretty exciting day..." I mumbled and closed my eyes, letting myself be lulled by this comfortably warm, ideal world feeling.

"There you say something..." he replied just as quietly.

The weight of his head disappeared from my shoulder. I looked at him. He had sat up straight again and was looking at me.

"Get your things and move in with us," he said unexpectedly.

I blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I talked to Izuku about it and yes, we are sure. It is also better for him if he is not alone for the next few months. I will always be away from work and not be able to take care of him, "he explained. "Moreover..."

"Moreover?"

His cheeks turned a little red again. "I also want us to grow together as a family."

A lump had formed in my throat, preventing me from making a sound. So I just pulled him into an embrace and nodded on his shoulder.

I was so overjoyed that I didn't even know how to describe it.

"May I cuddle with you?" Izuku asked when he came to the living room with tea and found us in this hug.

Shôto broke away from me and we both pulled him between us.

"Katsuki is moving in with us," announced Shôto.

Big green eyes stared at me, then started to glitter and shine.

"For real?"

I nodded. "So that I can really take care of you ..."

I was exuberantly kissed and squeezed, Izuku, as so often, had to sit on my lap again.

Shôto was drawn to us by him and now put his head back on my shoulder. I put one arm around him, the other around Izuku.

It was almost too perfect to be true.

**.~*~.**

Shôto's PoV

However he did it, Katsuki had touched my heart. Not because of the Izuku connection that existed between us. But really and truly he himself.

It felt natural to lean against him. Even for me as an alpha.

And the fact that he had agreed to move in with Izuku and me made me more than happy.

A few days after Izukus and Katsuki's parents found out about their children, my sister Fuyumi called me.

I hadn't seen her in a long time and agreed to meet.

Of course I also wanted to tell her what had happened. Even though I was not the biological father of the child, I still felt like a father and she became, so to speak, an aunt. I started to smile when I thought of her reaction that was coming.

I was less enthusiastic about having to tell the good news to my own father.

I was sitting at the breakfast table with Izuku and Katsuki when I raised the subject.

"Say, would you come to my sister? She invited me and I would like to tell her everything... ", I started and stared at my plate.

I felt the eyes of the two on me.

"Is your sister like your father?" Katsuki asked bluntly.

I stared at him in horror. "No! She is lovely like my mother. She has hardly anything from my father. Fortunately."

He grinned, ruffled my hair. "Then I'm happy to meet you."

Pleased I straightened my hair again, then looked at Izuku.

He also agreed to do so. "And if your father doesn't behave, we'll just punch him," he laughed to cheer me up.

The next day my sister was waiting for us. I had already told her that I would bring my two boyfriends with me. She had sounded enthusiastic on the phone and greeted us warmly.

When we were sitting at the table with tea and cookies, she eyed us curiously.

"So tell me then...", she started and smiled.

We told her about the connection we had made. She was surprised that as Alpha I tolerated another Alpha near me and even shared my Omega. Our father was extremely possessive as Alpha, which our mother as Omega always felt.

Fuyumi herself was a beta. She was happy to have been spared from these power struggles.

Since Katsuki and I had renewed the bite the evening before, Izuku had had his pending five minutes since getting up, which were usually not limited to five minutes, but could last all day.

For this reason, he nestled against me, tried to crawl on my lap again and again until it got too much for me. I pushed him away from me and straight into Katsuki's arms.

He looked at me sulkily, but was then distracted by Katsuki, who pulled him onto his lap and put his hand gently on his stomach. It didn't seem to bother him at all. He loved cuddling with Izuku. I, on the other hand, sometimes needed a little break from the whole mess.

Fuyumi watched us with growing curiosity.

Izuku was now in the third month and slowly the changes in pregnancy were beginning to show on his body.

"Did I miss something?" Asked my sister and grinned ambiguously.

"Jup!" Izuku chirped. He immediately pulled out a current ultrasonic scan and held it out to her without detaching himself from Katsuki.

Fuyumi took the picture, then jumped up enthusiastically and hugged all three of us. "Congratulations!" She called. "Is it from you?", She wanted to know from me.

I shook my head. "Katsuki came before me..." I laughed.

In fact, Katsuki blushed a bit and rested his chin on Izuku's shoulder.

At that moment the front door clanged loudly. Heavy steps were heard in the hallway before the door was opened and we were suspiciously looked at by turquoise eyes.

"So my misguided son and his entourage are there..." my father blared.

"Father!" Interjected Fuyumi. "I invited him! You could be happy that he shows up with us again. "

My father made a face, then saw the ultrasound image that Fuyumi had placed on the table.

"What's this? Have you put a bellows in the world? "He snapped at me. I winced.

"Before I pass on your genes, hell has to freeze!" I hissed angrily.

I felt Izuku's arms around me, held on to him, sought comfort from him.

I knew it would go wrong as soon as my father showed up.

Next to me, Katsuki got up, stood between me and my father and straightened his shoulders.

"The child is mine," he said in a calm tone. His hand was clenched into a fist and trembled, speaking a completely different language than what he said. "And even if Shôto is not the biological father of the child, he will be a much better father than you have ever been! He has already surpassed you as a hero. Then what will he be like as a father?"

He turned to Izuku and me, looked at both of us.

My eyes were wide with terror, my hands were clenched in Izuku's clothing. He stroked my arm reassuringly with one hand.

I was waiting for my father to break out. He never let such behavior rest. But he just stood there staring at us.

"We're leaving..." Katsuki announced and turned to my father again. "By the way, I can promise you one thing. Should Izuku have a child from Shôto, I will personally ensure that you will not get it into your hands. They won't treat my children the way they almost destroyed your own! "

"What do you allow yourself...", my father began now.

I swallowed hard. My heart was throbbing in my chest with fear.

"Father! It is enough!" Fuyumi called now. My sister, who was otherwise so calm and friendly, had jumped up. "Go workout or chase your sidekicks around. But please leave my visit alone!", She snapped.

He had never done anything to my sister. He had never hit her or touched her too hard, as he had always done to me. So it was not surprising that he left the room with an angry look at Katsuki, Izuku and me.

It was quiet for a few moments before Fuyumi sighed. "Please excuse Father's behavior. He... has been a bit difficult lately."

Katsuki had calmed down again, now put a hand on my shoulder and looked at Fuyumi. "He should definitely rethink his behavior. He may be considered a hero, but he clearly failed as a human."

Despite everything, we thought it was better to go home.

We said goodbye to my sister and offered her the next time to meet us in our apartment.

She was already looking forward to it and gave us a goodbye.

On the way home I looked at Katsuki from the side.

Izuku had hung on his arm again, so we had to walk slowly.

"Thank you ..." I finally said quietly.

He looked at me over Izuku's curls, smiled. "For what?"

"For what you said to my father."

Katsuki rocked his head back and forth before grinning. "An alpha protects his family," he replied only.

I started to laugh, switched to his other side and took his free hand.

A wave of affection flooded me when he started playing with my fingers.

I caught a grin from Izuku, who was watching this with growing enthusiasm.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: United in the heart

Part: 10/10

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~10~.**

Katsuki's PoV

Half a year later the time had finally come.

Izuku's stomach had grown into a real ball. He had regularly driven Shôto and me crazy with his strange food preferences and mood swings, but all of this was forgotten when we finally went to the hospital.

The child - we didn't want to know until the end whether it would be a boy or a girl - was born by Caesarean section.

Unfortunately Shôto and I were not allowed in because it was an operation and it should be as sterile as possible.

We stood excitedly in front of the wide door behind which Izuku had disappeared and held hands.

It took a little over an hour for a sister to open the door with a smile and ask us to follow her. We had to disinfect our hands and were then allowed to join Izuku in the room. He was still sleeping peacefully in a bed.

Next to him was a crib, a little baby with green hair wrapped in warm blankets within it. Here and there you could see blond strands.

The sister who had brought us here introduced us as midwife Miyako, who would look after us in the next few weeks.

She congratulated us and then looked at me with a smile.

"Would you like to hold your son for once?" She asked me.

I swallowed hard. I had a son!

Unable to say anything, I just nodded.

She motioned for me to sit down.

Shôto stood behind me, one hand on my shoulder.

The moment when I got the little bundle of life in my arms was indescribable.

I gently ran a finger along the little boy's cheek, enjoying the chuckle that he then gave.

My eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"He's beautiful..." Shôto whispered to me.

Miyako calmly told us what to look for when we were holding, feeding, and wrapping him.

Shôto also had the honor of being able to hug the little one. It also filled him with joy, so that almost tears came to him.

"Hey..." we heard a tired voice from the bed after a while.

I just had the little one on my arms again and looked at Izuku.

He smiled at us wearily.

By now I had a feeling of how to move when I was holding a baby, got up from the chair and sat on the bed with him.

"Would you like to hold our son?" I asked him.

He nodded, tried to sit up.

Shôto and Miyako helped him, with Miyako explaining that he still had to be careful about the surgical wound.

Izuku nodded and reached out for our child.

I put him in his arms.

I didn't understand how Izuku did it all. Perhaps it was his predisposition as an Omega that he knew directly how to hold the little one.

He rocked it gently, then stroked the green-blonde hair and grinned at us. "Whose eyes did he inherit?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. He hadn't shown it to us before.

"What name should he have?" Miyako asked us.

"We haven't talked about that at all..." Izuku admitted guiltily.

The midwife smiled. "Then it's about time." She went to the door and left us alone.

Shôto had now sat on Izuku's other side and stroked his hair.

"Surely you've already thought about it, am I right?" He smiled.

Izuku nodded. "Yes, but... I didn't want to decide that alone."

I smiled at Izuku, slid a little closer. "What were you thinking of?"

He looked at the little boy in his arms, who kept making cute little noises. "Toshinori..." Izuku breathed.

I frowned. "Why Toshinori?"

"That was All Might's first name. I thought that since we were both big fans of his, it would be fine if it were a boy... "he explained.

I looked at him with wide eyes, then kissed his forehead and smiled overjoyed.

"Toshinori sounds very good," said Shôto, who stroked the little boy's cheek tenderly.

**.~*~.**

That's how our time as a real family started.

Toshinori showed a few days later that he had inherited my eyes. They were bright red with green speckles in them.

After two weeks, Izuku and Toshi were allowed to go home, where our parents and Fuyumi were already waiting for them.

My mother and Inko were immediately blown away and almost argued over who could hold him next.

Izuku just laughed, lounging on the sofa, since he still had to be very careful. Since Shôto had to go to work again and again, it was up to me to spoil him straight and forth. But I enjoyed doing it. He had deserved it.

**.~*~.**

A year and a half later little Toshinori, who kept us busy, got a little brother. This time Shôto was the one who was wrapped around his finger by Izuku.

Touya, as we called him, in memory of Shôto's older brother, whom everyone had only known as Dabi, had inherited the light hair from Shôto's right side and Izuku's bright green eyes.

Our family happiness was complete.

**.~The end~.**


	11. Side story or Chapter 95

Title: United in the heart

Part: Side story or part 9.5

Author: Rebi

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Rating: P18-Slash

Genre: Yaoi, Fluff, mpreg, Omegaverse, OOC

Pairing: Shôto x Izuku / Katsuki x Izuku / (Katsuki x Shôto)

Disclaimer: None of the known character is mine. I only borrowed them and do not earn any money from it.

Summary: Through the league of villain Katsuki is also involved in dark machinations and submerged. Only years later he comes back and messes up the life of Izuku tremendously.

**.~Side story~.**

Shôto's PoV

Katsuki had been living with Izuku and me in our apartment for four months now. Even though I had my concerns at the beginning when Izuku made this suggestion, they had shattered into nothing.

Katsuki had immediately integrated into our daily routines and now did his part. He also supported us wherever he could, and also tried to get the hero license.

Izuku has been whirling through our lives like a little storm ever since. The pregnancy not only changed him physically. It was probably due to the hormones that he was now built closer to the water than usual and needed more cuddling units.

Just like this evening.

We were already in bed. And yes, the three of us shared the large double bed.

It had felt unfamiliar after only a few nights when one of the three of us was not there.

Izuku lay between us and nestled against Katsuki. I lay on the side behind him and had one arm over his waist, gently caressing the enlarged baby bump.

Every now and then you could feel light kicks and I just loved it when I felt it.

Katsuki looked at the ceiling, played completely in thoughts with Izuku's hair, which was now a bit longer than in our youth.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked softly at some point and began to give small kisses over Katsuki's chest. At least to the places he could get to without moving.

He startled him out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

I listen up. I was also interested in that. I just hadn't dared to ask him the same question.

He'd always had that thoughtful look on his face when he looked at Izuku and me together recently.

"I wonder..." he started and turned on his side so that he could look at both of us.

His hand stroked Izuku's cheek before he put his arm next to mine over his waist and we also touched it.

"Yes?" Izuku asked curiously and looked at him from below, running his fingertips over Katsuki's bare chest.

Katsuki looked directly at Izuku. "Do you actually compare us sometimes?"

Izuku's hand stopped. "Comparing in which context?"

It dawned on me what he was getting at, but I wasn't sure, so I kept my mouth shut and continued listening to the conversation.

"Well, Shôto and me when we have sex with you. Are you comparing him and me? "

I felt Izuku flinch slightly and then shake his head violently. "No! Never!", he said a little too quickly and too loudly. His face was red and could compete with an overripe tomato.

I grinned, started to laugh and winked at Katsuki. "He compares us."

Katsuki laughed. "I think so too," he said softly, pulling Izuku close, kissing him tenderly.

I looked at the two, smiled and gently stroked the back of our Omega.

"You are both mean..." Izuku mumbled after he released the kiss and hid his face in his hands.

I kissed his shoulder. "Why then? It's okay if you compare us. Have you noticed anything yet?"

"You're both bad..." he grumbled, insulted.

I knew he wasn't serious. I could imagine how he behaved when he slept with Katsuki, but I had never been there. Likewise, Katsuki let us have a bit of privacy if I wanted to spoil Izuku.

In any case, with me he almost melted with desire and excitement, could not get enough. So I didn't believe him when he said we were bad.

"Little liar...", Katsuki smiled at that moment.

Izuku snuggled back against him, pulling my arm closer to him so that he was trapped between Katsuki and me. That's the way he loved to sleep lately.

Katsuki pulled the blanket down over the three of us, then put his arm back next to mine, his hand now on my waist.

It felt strange at first, but now I got used to it. I would even go as far as to say that I really liked it.

How would his hands feel on other parts of my body?

I swallowed, hiding my heated face in Izuku's hair.

"Let's sleep..." I murmured softly, pushing the thought away.

**.~*~.**

Two weeks later I was alone in our apartment with Katsuki. We both had the whole day to ourselves since Izuku went shopping with Inko and Mitsuki. He really wanted to get a few things for our offspring, but didn't want us with us. According to him, we had no idea anyway, so he asked his and Katsuki's mother to advise him.

I was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Katsuki came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and hair still wet. I heard the groping footsteps of his bare feet on the parquet floor and turned to him.

I couldn't help but swallow at the sight of him.

He grinned at me, stood behind me and leaned down to me, resting his arms on my shoulders.

"What are you reading?" He wanted to know.

I now looked at him from the side. The smell of his shower gel and shampoo rose in my nose, which had mixed so well with his own smell.

For days I hadn't had the thought of what it would be like if Katsuki and I came closer.

Hugs and holding hands or leaning against us had become a habit. But what if...?

"A book about teething..." I answered his question. "I want to support Izuku as best I can..."

Katsuki smiled at me, leaning his head against mine. "You will be a very great father."

His compliment made me happy, but also embarrassed.

I tried to cover it up. "And you will be the one who will teach our children that it is okay to run naked around the area?" I teased him with an eyebrow raised.

His grin widened. He took the book from my hands and put it away, dangling his hands in front of my chest as he continued to rest on my shoulders.

"There are no children in the house yet... And we can do whatever we want..."

I looked at his hands, felt his proximity. It kind of made me tingle.

"But if you really want it, I'll go get dressed..."

His arms squeezed me gently before he pulled away from me and his groping steps moved away from me.

I jerked to face him, staring at his bare back.

"Katsuki?"

He paused, turned half to me again and looked at me questioningly.

I bowed my head.

"What do you think is that feeling that Izuku has when we sleep with him?" I said my thoughts quietly and felt my face warm again.

It was silent for a moment.

I looked at him carefully. He really seemed to be thinking about it.

Then he suddenly grinned and came back to me. This time he circled the sofa and knelt with one leg next to me, came closer and whispered in my ear: "Do you want to try it out?"

My mouth went dry. The tingling intensified.

"What is? Am I going to turn you on?", He wanted to know and looked into my face.

The answer was clearly _YES!_ And how he turned me on right now.

He was still grinning broadly at me, then got up again.

"But since you would never let that happen to you...", he put in the room and padded away from me again towards the door.

"Who is the one of us whose _ass remains a virgin_?!" I snapped at him, jumped off the sofa and went up to him.

An inner force pushed me to it, even if I didn't know where that force came from.

I took his face in both hands and pulled him down the few inches that he had overgrown me during the eight years of his absence and just kissed him.

His eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, returning the kiss.

So we stood for what felt like an eternity in our living room and kissed each other.

It was a different feeling than when I kissed Izuku.

Katsuki wanted to dominate me, but as Alpha I didn't want to give up too.

When we broke apart with red cheeks, we couldn't tell who won.

"Now I understand why Izuku is so attached to your lips...", I whispered and licked my own lips.

Katsuki grinned and leaned towards me, breathed into my ear: "I would have nothing against more..."

The inner strength that had previously made me kiss him was gone.

I pushed him away from me.

He eyed me questioningly.

"Let's just leave that..." I answered his silent question.

"Hah?" His voice had taken on a hint of his annoyed undertone from earlier.

I glared at him. "It wouldn't be right..."

"What is wrong with that? In a strange way we have a relationship...", Katsuki calmly considered again.

It was true. Due to the connection with Izuku, Katsuki and I were now something like... together? Could you call it that? I did not know it. I only knew that I didn't love him as much as Izuku, but I didn't want to miss Katsuki out of my life either.

I looked at him. He was still standing in front of me, wearing only a towel. Below I could clearly see that not only had I been turned on by the kiss we had just exchanged.

He held out his hand invitingly.

I looked into his eyes. "What do you think Izuku would think?"

Katsuki laughed softly. "He would be thrilled. The way he always looks at us, when we hug or hold hands, he would like us to do more." He grinned at me. "Should I ask him?"

I felt my face get hot and turned away from him.

I heard his footsteps again and then saw him walking past me, taking his cell phone off the table and typing a message.

It didn't take a minute when his ringtone startled me.

He accepted the conversation unmoved.

"Calm down, Izuku, I'll put you on speakers...", he said with a grin in his voice and put his cell phone on loudspeaker so that I could also listen.

"Kacchan, what do you mean that Shôto wants to take on my role?" Izuku's voice sounded across the room.

"Very easy. He wants to know how you feel when we have sex with you. And now he's unsure if you mind if I do it with him... ", Katsuki explained and came over to me.

There was a moment's silence before a loud grumble could be heard. "I actually wanted to be there..."

Izuku's sentence almost made me sink into the ground in shame. I suppressed the need to escape from the room.

Katsuki put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him so gently. "You heard it, Shôto..."

From the background Inko was heard calling for her son.

"I have to go. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And next time I want to be there!" He called into the phone.

The conversation was interrupted and Katsuki dropped his hand with the cell phone into it. He continued to look me in the eye.

"So?"

I pushed his hand away, took his face again, and pulled him down to kiss me again. I closed my eyes, let the tingling that he caused, and snuggled up to him.

He put his arms around me again and returned the kiss.

We had Izuku's consent. Even more, he must have wanted the relationship between the three of us to become even more intimate all along. And I idiot hadn't noticed it all the time! I was a little ashamed of having paid so little attention to his needs.

Katsuki released the kiss, then looked at me.

"What are you thinking?"

I returned his look in surprise. He was more empathetic than I expected. That he realized that my thoughts were somewhere else than in the here and now.

"Do you still have concerns?", He asked gently and breathed a kiss on my cheek.

I shook my head. "No... I'm blaming myself..."

I also released the hug and went back to the sofa and sat down there.

I heard his groping footsteps on the floor again.

"I'll be right back...", he said quietly and left the room.

I was left alone with my thoughts. Had I chased him away now? Was he so disgusted with me that he was gone?

An oppressive feeling spread through me. It was strange that I felt this towards Katsuki. It was almost as if I was sad that he didn't want me as a partner.

I pulled my legs up on the sofa, wrapped my arms around them. My arousal was completely gone. He must have felt the same way.

This time I didn't hear him, but only noticed him when he sat next to me and looked at me.

"Let's talk about it," he asked quietly.

I looked up and saw that he was dressed. So he really didn't want to... I wasn't Izuku...

I wondered for a moment about this thought. Of course, I wasn't Izuku. And of course he didn't love me like the little Omega. But I had imagined there was something between us that might just make my heart pound when he touched me.

I lowered my eyes again. "About what? About me being a fool imagining something? "I said quietly.

"About what that is between the two of us..." he corrected me just as quietly. "You feel this attraction just as I do..."

I looked at him in surprise, but said nothing.

"I don't know if it's through Izuku, but... I really like you..." He paused. His cheeks took on a soft shade of red. "No... that's not quite... I love you... That fits better... And you look pretty attractive to me...", he thought out loud and then smiled at me uncertainly.

For a brief moment I just looked at him silently, but then I smiled too. "Then it wasn't an imagination?"

Katsuki shook his head and took my hand. "No, certainly not," he grinned.

The feeling of oppression in my chest slowly subsided when he took my hand and gently ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

I slid closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder, as so often before. It has always been difficult for me to talk about my feelings. And so much depended on it!

"We can also just cuddle...", said Katsuki suddenly quietly. I felt him lean his own head against mine.

It felt good somehow. Somehow... right. As if it had been predetermined for a long time that I should spend my life with Izuku and also with Katsuki.

I smiled at the thought, squeezing his hand, which he was still holding.

"I'm still curious about how it would feel..." I said quietly.

Katsuki giggled softly. It wasn't the first time I heard anything like that from him, but I was always surprised how cute it sounded.

"Then let's just try it... Or do you want to wait for Izuku?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head slightly. "No... I don't want to wait that long...", I admitted ashamed, broke away from him, only to sit astride his lap.

My face felt scorching hot as I looked down at him and felt his big hands on my waist.

"Let me feel what Izuku feels," I asked him and leaned back, kissing him almost shyly.

I felt his smile on my lips before he started to return my kiss.

First we kissed gently, then more passionately.

This time it didn't feel like we were doing something forbidden, like cheating on Izuku. He finally knew.

I had closed my eyes, just let the feeling of Katsuki's closeness, his touches, his smell act on me.

An insane tingling sensation spread through my body and gathered between my legs.

I felt his hands on my butt, felt him press me closer, felt his own excitement.

I gasped softly when I felt it, so close to my own, only separated by a few layers of fabric.

I pulled away from him, gasped, and hid my face on his neck. He gently moved me against him. It felt so damn good that I wanted more. Even though this was Katsuki and not Izuku. Was it the fault of our connection that the three of us had made?

**.~*~.**

Katsuki's PoV

At the beginning I too had my concerns that it might be too much for Shôto. I was sure that he had no feelings for me, not those that I had for him.

I loved him! Not the way I loved Izuku. But it was close. He had become part of my life and always would be. And he was important to me!

I hugged him, felt his excitement on mine. It felt different from Izuku, but still right.

"Katsuki... bed...", I heard Shôto murmur on my neck and had to smile.

"Okay, hold on tight..." I replied, shoving my hands under his butt and getting up.

He wrapped his long legs around my waist, nestling closer to me.

I stopped for a moment. My knees had softened and I didn't dare to walk at first for fear of dropping him.

Nevertheless, I somehow managed to carry him to our bedroom and put him down on the bed.

With a quick movement, he pushed the blanket away a bit and then pulled me down, kissing me passionately again.

Where this guy had been hiding his emotions all the time, I asked myself again. But I couldn't say I didn't like it.

As we kissed, I slowly pushed him further onto the bed, knelt over him, and then slipped one of my hands under his sweater.

His skin was very soft and tender.

A soft sigh escaped his throat and made me smile.

I released the kiss gently, but I immediately kissed his ear. "I have no idea what you like. So tell me if you like or dislike something, okay?" I whispered and started to nibble at his earlobe.

"Okay..." he sighed softly, running his hands over my shoulders forward over my chest.

His fingers slipped under my sweater and as so often I had the idea that his hands actually had to be at different temperatures, but that wasn't the case. They were both pleasantly cool, so I shivered.

We took our time and explored each other before the first items of clothing moved from our bodies to the floor.

Shôto was still beneath me, now with a bare chest, looking at me with red cheeks and glassy eyes. He seemed to like what had happened so far.

I smiled at him, gave a little kiss on his slightly opened lips.

He also smiled at me, let his hands slide over my back, pulled me down so that I half fell on him.

The sudden skin contact made me sigh. It felt so good!

I snuggled against him, sliding my right hand over his side. He started to giggle softly and wriggle under me.

"Ticklish?" I asked amused.

"A little..." came the answer.

"Sounds cute," I smiled, blowing a kiss on his neck.

"Liar..." Shôto sighed.

He couldn't handle compliments. But I wasn't much better after all.

As many differences as we had, this was a small trait that we shared.

I grinned, ran my hand down his stomach to the bottom of his pants, ran my finger along where the fabric touched the skin.

He squirmed under me again. I slid next to him to make room for him and looked at his face. His cheeks were still red, his lips swollen from our kisses, and his eyes glassy.

**.~*~.**

Shôto's PoV

He played with me! He almost tormented me with his tender touch. And I liked it!

I sighed, wriggled again under his fingertips that tickled my skin.

"Katsuki..." I managed to say. My voice sounded rough and almost hoarse.

"Hm?" He said and looked at me. His face exuded a loving warmth and affection that almost made me forget what I was going to ask for.

"Please... don't torture me too much..." I whispered excitedly and ran a hand over his side to his pants, fiddled with the waistband and tried to push the annoying piece of cloth off his hips.

He grinned cheekily, knelt again and took my hand, placing it over my head.

"Leave your hands there. I want you to enjoy...", he breathed and pushed my other hand over my head.

I got the pillow above us and clawed my hands into it.

He caught my lips in an intimate kiss, which he released just seconds later and went deeper with his lips, past my chin, over my neck to my chest.

For a moment, his tongue circled one of my nipples before he bit gently and gave me a soft moan.

Everywhere he touched me, be it with his hands, lips or even his tongue, it tingled like crazy.

I didn't even realize how he pushed the rest of my clothes off my body and how I was now completely bare on the bed.

Only his hot, moist mouth on my member made me open my eyes and look down. He licked and kissed my excitement, sent hot waves of pleasure through my entire body, made me groan again and again.

A moment later he was gone, crawling away from me.

I followed his movements with my eyes. I would love to pull him back to kiss him, to spoil him.

I reached for him, stroked his arm.

Katsuki looked at me, smiled and then put lube and a condom next to us.

I blinked at both, then pushed the condom away and actually pulled him towards me.

"I don't think we need the condom... I can't get pregnant and we're both healthy..." I breathed into his ear.

He nodded, caught me in a kiss again, and then let me free him of his pants and shorts.

I let my fingertips run teasingly over his skin, now elicited a soft sigh from him and was pleased that I too managed to get such noises from him.

He only allowed it for a short time before he put my hands over my head and looked into my eyes.

"Another time. Today you may only enjoy...", he smiled.

"I also enjoy when I'm not lying around idly..." I grumbled and grimaced.

He laughed softly. "You will have something to do shortly...", he promised me and kissed down on my body again, devoting his attention again to my member, which now slowly disappeared into his mouth.

I groaned in surprise, squirmed under him and tried to stop myself from thrusting into that hot mouth.

He had a hand on my hip as he worked on my excitement with his tongue. The other hand went over my thigh to my butt.

I winced briefly. It was cold and slippery. When the hell had he used the lube?

Two of his fingers massaged my muscle ring, his tongue and lips continued to massage my member. I didn't know what to focus on, but his mouth was so tempting that at first I didn't even notice he put a finger in me.

My hands clutched the pillow over my head again. A groan escaped my throat. I closed my eyes and continued to wriggle under him.

He now moved his head up and down, repeatedly taking my member in his mouth.

It felt so good!

"Katsuki..." I breathed, but moaned in shock when he pushed a second finger into me and started to feel me from the inside.

"What are you looking for- Oh... my gosh!" I groaned out loud as he stimulated a point that made me see stars.

"Found it...", he grinned and went back to my member.

I pushed my back through, trying to push myself towards both his fingers and his mouth.

I would not be able to endure this exertion for a long time. My body was on fire long ago.

"Katsuki... wait..." I asked, panting.

His fingers in me stopped moving, his wet mouth also disappeared from my member.

I raised my head and looked down at him, saw the sinful sight that made me shiver.

It took me a moment to gather up to explain why I had just stopped him. "You don't have to do that... It will taste disgusting..." I managed to say quietly.

I didn't want him to be disgusted by me.

It was thanks to my curiosity that I read a lot. So at some point I got a text that said that another bound alpha's sperm would taste extremely disgusting for other alpha. The sperm of their own omega, however, was sweet.

He smiled at me. "Nothing about you is disgusting... you even taste very good," he said calmly. "So just let me do it... Okay?"

I felt the heat on my face. It must have been red like a tomato. I nodded slightly, saw him pounce on my limb with a smile, and let my head drop back, groaning loudly again.

His fingers resumed, further stimulating that particular point in me.

"Oh gosh..." I gasped, feeling how everything within me contracted seconds later.

I poured myself into his mouth and felt the swallowing movements. He swallowed everything! And afterwards licked me clean with relish.

Exhausted, I gasped and pulled the pillow over my face.

"Hey, don't hide..." he chided me.

His fingers had disappeared from me and he had crawled up to me again, now pushed the pillow away from me and looked at me.

"Sorry..." I whispered. I hadn't wanted to come yet. He had had none of it...

"You don't have to be sorry. It was all wanted...", he whispered and kissed me. I tasted myself. It was a little bit bitter, but together with Katsuki's taste it wasn't as dramatic as I thought.

His passionate kiss made me hard again.

"Ready for more?" He wanted to know and nibbled my earlobe again.

"I think so..." I sighed comfortably.

He broke away from me, stroked down over my chest with both hands, then pushed one hand back onto my butt.

His fingers slid into me again, now began to gently widen me.

It was not long before I could pick up a third and even a fourth of his fingers in me, groaning again at irregular intervals.

I grumbled as he pulled her back and left a dull emptiness.

He kissed me again.

"Relax..." he breathed against my lips. And again we sank in a kiss. He unleashed a tongue fight, distracting me while he brought his own member to my anus and gently pushed into me.

I gasped when I felt him, wrapping my arms around him and hiding my face on his neck, groaning in agony. It hurts!

He immediately paused, giving me time to get used to it.

"Please look at me...", he asked me.

I did him a favor and looked him in the eye.

I saw the worry in his eyes. "It'll be better in a minute..." he breathed and kissed my cheek.

And in fact the pain gradually subsided and a feeling of pleasure flooded me.

As a sign that he could go on, I pushed myself a tiny bit towards him.

He smiled, continued to look at my face, paying attention to the slightest movement as he pushed further into me. Only when he was completely immersed in me did he stop again.

"How Izuku manages to put you away so easily is puzzling to me..." I gasped.

Katsuki laughed. And I also had to laugh when I realized what words I had chosen.

"A matter of practice...", he smiled and began to pull himself carefully out of me before he sank back into me.

At the beginning there was still a slight pull. It felt so strange too, but after a few bumps everything turned into an overwhelming feeling of excitement and pleasure.

I groaned again, gave myself completely to him.

"You are so hot and tight..." he let me know, panting, then moaned directly into my ear, causing goose bumps on my body.

"Katsuki...", I sighed again, he was now completely at the mercy.

Now I could understand why Izuku liked to take over the passive part of our lovemaking. It just felt too good to be true.

Katsuki's hand, which now closed around my member and began to stroke and pump, made me into a twitching bunch beneath him.

His movements were getting impatient, faster, harder.

I enjoyed it, felt the climax build up in me again.

He changed his posture a little bit and let me see stars again.

I groaned loudly as he hit this particular spot in me with every thrust.

My hands clawed at his shoulders, looking for a hold on him, for fear I could lose myself.

"Katsuki...!" With his name on my lips, I finally came a second time, feeling at the same moment him pouring deep into me.

"Shôto..." he groaned and collapsed on me exhausted.

I gently wrapped my arms around him, closed my eyes and just enjoyed his proximity, the feeling that he was still lingering in me.

So we stayed for a few moments until he slowly pulled back out of me, leaving this feeling of emptiness behind.

I tried to compensate for it by pulling him back into my arms and hugging him.

He looked at me with a loving smile, then stroked my cheek and breathed a kiss on my lips.

"Thanks..." I breathed tiredly and closed my eyes again.

"Did it meet your expectations?" He wanted to know with an amused undertone in his voice.

"My expectations were completely exceeded," I grinned and looked at him again.

He seemed to be thinking. "Then I'll probably have to rethink my attitude ... Maybe my ass shouldn't be a virgin anymore...", he signaled to me.

I grinned wider at him. I would love to do him this favor. But at the moment I was just tired and completely exhausted.

"Later..." I breathed and snuggled into his arm again.

I still felt him cleanse me of our sperm before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still cuddled up to Katsuki. He himself had also fallen asleep, wrapped his arms protectively around me and breathed calmly.

A chill spread over my body.

With one hand I pulled the blanket a little bit above us and then felt a curious look at me.

I raised my head and saw Izuku sitting at the foot of the bed.

He grinned cheekily at me.

"Wake up again?" he asked quietly.

I immediately felt the heat on my face and hid it against Katsuki's chest.

The movement also woke him up and pulled me closer to him.

"Let's have a little cuddle..." he murmured. He had apparently not noticed that Izuku was back and was still looking at us with a glow in his green eyes.

"I could just get jealous...", our little Omega grinned now.

I was now pushed away from my broad chest a little.

Katsuki looked at Izuku. "If anyone here gets jealous, it's me. You kept this sin from me long enough," he grumbled with a glitter in his eyes.

What sin did he mean? I blinked, felt him pull me closer again. Oh... did he mean me?

Izuku got up and crawled a bit awkwardly with his baby bump to us, half lay between us, half on us.

"Then the next time we can finally sin in threes...", he giggled and gave little kisses to both Katsukis and my face.

"What you can rely on..." promised Katsuki.

A wave of affection flooded me. "I'm looking forward to it..." I smiled.

**.~*~.**

The relationship between Katsuki and me had changed after this event.

We were closer than ever.

And I also finally got the opportunity to prove to him that the passive part during the lovemaking was also very attractive and fulfilling.

**.~ End of side story ~.**


End file.
